That's Perfection!
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Final 4 Chapters up! And it ain't basketball!
1. Coming To Town

Kevin was happy he finally got his license. Ha asked his dad of he could borrow the car.  
  
"Sure son," Carl Henderson said. "Take Sandy along with you. You to will have so much fun. Going out on your own!"  
  
Kevin and Sandy got into the car, and drove off.  
  
"Who should we pick up first?" Kevin asked, knowing Sandy's answer.  
  
"Nowhere, it is!" Kevin replied. It would be great to see Courage again!  
  
After getting Courage, the three set off on a road trip, just driving about.  
  
"Dad said that I was old enough, so I could go wherever I wanted, as long as I paid for the gas." Kevin said.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Courage asked, looking at Sandy.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe to this place Kevin heard about, it's in Nevada. A small town called Perfection." Sandy said.  
  
"I read an article that said there was some interesting tour sites around that area. We should go check them out!" Kevin said. "We really don't need to stay in a hotel, as we'll be heading back home before nightfall."  
  
As they drove along, Courage saw a familiar dog in the side of the road, with her equally familiar owner. It was Janet and Molly! (see the story "Courage's Gangster Friend")  
  
After giving them a ride, they agreed to go on this trip.  
  
Sandy eyed Courage, as she started to be suspicious of him and Molly.  
  
"What, I don't like her like I like you. We're just friends! You and I are much more!" Courage said, trying to explain.  
  
Sandy looked at Courage for a moment, and sighed. She was being a bit jealous.  
  
In the front, Kevin was getting acquainted with Janet.  
  
"So, your dog is a rap star? Interesting." Kevin said.  
  
"Yes, she enjoys the work very much, but needs time off." Janet said. "I see you know Courage too." She said looking in the back at the three dogs.  
  
"Yeah, I can talk to them ya know. And they talk back." Kevin said, sort of blushing at how absurd that may sound to her.  
  
"Really? Sort of like Dr. Doolittle?" Janet asked surprised.  
  
Kevin snickered. He never heard that comparison before. Maybe he was going to like her after all.  
  
The five finally arrived at the town of Perfection, Nevada. They stopped and read the sign. It was bright yellow and had the black figure warning signs on it.  
  
The sign said interesting things. "Subterranean worms, do not leave car stereos or an other noise making device on. Walk lightly and don't move if a Graboid approaches you!"  
  
"What's a Graboid?" Sandy asked, leaning out the window looking at the sign.  
  
Courage was shivering. He was on his knees in between the two other dogs, looking out the back window. Something was making the ground arch up in a small hill. And it was approaching them!  
  
Kevin did as the sign said and killed the engine.  
  
"What are you doing?! Are you insane!" Courage cried, looking back out the window.  
  
"If the sign is right, we'll be fine." Kevin said reassuringly.  
  
Sure enough, in a massive rumble that shook the ground, the creature moved right under them. It didn't stop one second.  
  
"That was strange." Janet said, watching the thing dig away.  
  
"Maybe that's a Graboid." Molly said. Sandy kind of eyed her. She didn't like Molly's attitude.  
  
"Well, lets check out the tour attractions!" Janet said.  
  
"I think we just did." Kevin said, a bit shaken.  
  
Another car approached them. A big four-wheel drive truck. Actually it looked more like a monster truck.  
  
And the fun begins! 


	2. The Arrival of the Enemy!

The monster truck came to a stop, and a man got out. He wore fatigues and had a mustache. He looked prepped for combat, and so did his truck.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, adjusting his shades.  
  
"I'm Kevin. This is Janet, Courage, Sandy, and Molly."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"We're tourists." Janet said. The three dogs nodded in agreement.  
  
"Did you stop toake a picture of that damn sign?" he asked.  
  
"No, we were reading it." Kevin said.  
  
"Well, you still have your car, so you must've. I'm Burt Gummer." He said extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Gummer." Kevin said. Handshakes all around.  
  
"Call me Burt. I had to check up on you. Make sure you went, him." Burt said, looking around.  
  
"Him.who?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Why Rex of course. He's coming here for some stupid thing he's sponsoring. Calling it the 'Great Graboid Hunt'."  
  
"Rex? Oh No!" Courage said to himself.  
  
"And you condone this?" Janet asked.  
  
"Hey, as long as he doesn't kill ElBlanco here, there's nothing I can do. I entered just to keep an eye on this guy. I don't trust him."  
  
"Let me show you guys around." And they were led off.  
  
In town, Burt introduced them to everybody. There was the very friendly Jodi Chang, who owned Chang's market. She had a lot of interesting toys of the towns creatures.  
  
Nancy Sterngood was kind of weird, and always talked of negative chi causing all the strange thing around.  
  
Rosalita Sanchez owns the local ranch. She apparently hates it here due to her losing a few cows every now and then.  
  
Then there was the new guy, Tyler Reed. He bought the Desert Jack's Graboid tours to make a quick buck off ElBLanco.  
  
"This place is weirder than Nowhere." Courage said to Sandy. She nodded.  
  
There was also a pudgy guy in a well pressed suit. He kept mumbling about "That Damn Worm."  
  
"That there, is W.D. Twitchell. He's assigned to protect this here town. ElBLanco is an endangered species, and Perfection is his habitat. He keeps people like Melvin away, who want to make this place a big time metropolis. But we like our way of life." Burt said to the group.  
  
Everyone nodded, all except Courage. He saw a blue viper on the horizon and approaching.  
  
Suddenly it stopped. Burt looked at the device on his wrist, and so did everyone else. ElBlanco was coming!  
  
"Don't move." Burt said to the group. Everyone held their breaths and held still. Burt kept his eyes on his watch-like object.  
  
"All clear." He motioned, relaxing.  
  
Everyone else sighed in relief. The viper approached the town, and two all too familiar figures emerged.  
  
"Hey Burt, ready for some competition?" Rex asked. Dark Sonic laughed.  
  
"I'm keeping my eye on you! I don't care if I win, I just want to keep scum like you out." Burt snapped.  
  
"Now, now. You want to win this as much as anybody. I know." Rex said.  
  
"C'mon Dark Sonic, we got to grub before we Grab a Graboid!" Rex motioned.  
  
"I here Jodi has got some great microwave burritos." Dark Sonic said, as they walked to the market. 


	3. Busy Day

"Why do you hate those too so much Burt?" Janet asked, looking up from her meal Jodi had at her deli counter. "I've never seen them before."  
  
"Courage told me he has. Says that Rex was his old owner and abused him a lot. Dark Sonic is just as mean, and supernatural." Kevin said.  
  
"You can talk to that dog? And he talks back?" But asked.  
  
"Well.yeah." Kevin replied, like it was normal.  
  
"This town just gets stranger." Burt mumbled to himself.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about Rex. I think he's trying to screw us over." Jodi said. "I know all about grifting."  
  
"Well, that's why I'm keeping an eye on him. For all we know, Melvin could've sent him to rid of ElBlanco." Burt said.  
  
"I sensed a lot of bad chi from the black hedgehog. He's evil beyond words." Nancy said.  
  
"No, Courage told me that Rex is highly intelligent. He wouldn't sell out to anyone. He'd get that person to work for him." Kevin said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but an anthropomorphic armadillo and a demonic hedgehog should be sign enough that something messed up is going on." Tyler quipped.  
  
"Maybe they want to find that underground lab." Burt said.  
  
"Don't start on that thing again!" Twitchell said, fanning himself with his portable fan.  
  
Night had fallen, and everyone was out looking to see just what was going on with those two.  
  
Courage and Sandy were alone. Molly went with Janet, so it was just them.  
  
"Uh.Courage?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Courage asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Was it true what you said, back in the car? That we were more than friends?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Courage said.  
  
"Then.I think we should..." Sandy trailed off, blushing.  
  
"We should what?" Courage asked, placing his paws on her shoulders.  
  
"I think.we should take our relationship to the next level." Sandy said, blushing even more.  
  
"Are.are you sure we're ready?" Courage stammered, not wanting to sound hurt-full.  
  
"If you think we are. I mean..you ready?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Of course..if you are that is." Courage said. They looked away from each other. When their eyes met, they felt something they never felt before.  
  
Elsewhere still..  
  
"So, a Graboid only responses to sound, right? So we will make one follow Burt. It will be so busy with him, that we can't miss!" Rex said.  
  
"Subterranean fishing with live bait! Cool!" Dark Sonic said, leaning back in his seat if the viper. They went to sleep, awaiting the next morning.  
  
Next morning..  
  
"Hey tiger! Heard through the Graboid that you lost your virginity last night! Good for you! Still, it won't change my mind." Rex said, playfully hitting Courage on the shoulder.  
  
Courage blushed, and looked over at Sandy. She blushed too.  
  
Molly only glared at the couple. She was beginning to feel jealous.  
  
And the fun begins! Courage and Sandy loose their virginity, Rex and Burt are at each others throats, why they're there is a mystery, and Molly grows ultra-jealous! All in one day! 


	4. It's Going Down

Everyone give Courage a hand! As for me, well, I know how it played out..(I'd tell you, but NC-17 is no more. *New E-Mail exclusive!* The part of the chapter that would revoke my membership! Ask for it by name "Chapter 3, the rest of the story" this is why the third chapter was so short! Don't worry it's not too graphic to be classed as porn, but still very detailed in a subtitle sort of way. I'm sure all of you are just dying to know!)  
  
As for the "new" characters, they are actually from "Tremors, the series" on Sci-Fi channel. Check it!  
  
But enough of that. Let's leave Courage's private life alone and get back to the two clowns!  
  
Cartoon Cartoons Comics #16 staring Courage! Check it out! **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Rex and Dark Sonic were standing in the middle of the desolate area of Perfection. Hell, the whole town was a desolate area.  
  
"If we're gonna pull this job, we need to get an insider. Someone to keep Burt's nose out of our bidness." Rex said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"What about the chubby guy? He hates his job, and ElBlanco. He would be happy to betray his employer and the town he hates." Dark Sonic said.  
  
"Maybe, but he's too nervous. If he gives the slightest sign of stress, we'd be screwed." Rex pointed out.  
  
"I can arrange for him to not be so jittery." Dark Sonic said.  
  
"No possession! Remember what happened in the last small town you did that in?" Rex snapped.  
  
"So it became a movie called the Exorcist! I can't help it if I have a past before coming into this form!" Dark Sonic protested.  
  
The two stood silent.  
  
"This place would make a great nuke test sight." Rex finally spoke up. "I know just the insider!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Burt was sitting in Jodi's store, watching the screen that tracks ElBlanco's movements. He seemed distracted with something.  
  
"Burt, why do you hate Rex so much? Really?" Jodi asked.  
  
Burt sighed and swirled his chair toward her.  
  
"If you must know, we met a couple of months back. Seems Rex was really trying to find that underground lab. Why he's back now, I don't know." Burt said, looking back at the monitor. "But I don't trust that scumbag."  
  
"That explains how he knew how to stop before ElBlanco came our way. He was here before." Jodi said to herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
At the tour guide station, Kevin, Courage, Janet, and Sandy were all riding the tour trailer, driven by Tyler. As he explained the history of ElBlanco, and why he is so special due to being albino and not able to become deadly Shriekers, no one noticed Molly. She was apparently crying in a corner, and failed to catch up to Janet before the tour departed.  
  
She lie there, thinking of what happened. She wanted to die a virgin anyways, but never thought she'd feel so jealous.  
  
"PSSSSST!" someone signaled.  
  
Molly got up and looked around, she finally found a shadowed figure in the corner.  
  
"No don't come closer. I want to remain hidden." The figure said.  
  
"I heard what happened with your dream boyfriend. I am sorry you never got the chance."  
  
Molly finally spoke up. "It is none of your business pal!" She snapped.  
  
"Whoa, chill. I want to help you get revenge, if you help me get big money." The figure said.  
  
"How?" Molly asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You need revenge, we need bait! Graboid bait actually. Your jealousy toward Courage makes you immune to emotion when we feed him to the worm." The figure said with a smile.  
  
"I would never do something like that!" Molly yelled, gasping at the same time at what she was hearing.  
  
"You would if Janet were in danger." The figure said. "You see if you don't obey me, we'll use her. I was hoping you'd be willing to join me, but it had to come to this."  
  
Molly tried to object, but sighed defeated. "Okay..for Janet." She said sadly.  
  
Well sports fans, it's nice to see that Molly isn't too terribly jealous of Courage, but her owner is in danger! And I think you all have a good guess of who the mystery man is!  
  
"Chapter 3 true edition!" Ask for it by name! If you're daring! 


	5. The Insider

Molly tried to think of how she could possibly betray her friend to become worm food, literally! She started to cry, and felt defeated. Either way she chose, she would loose.  
  
The tour was over and Courage saw Molly crying.  
  
"What's wrong Molly?" he asked, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Nothing, just, sand in my eyes. It hurts." She said, mustering up a fake smile.  
  
Courage walked off with the rest of the group, and Molly stood up.  
  
But back at the viper, Rex and Dark Sonic were celebrating.  
  
"I told him that just because he made his little "doggy knot" grow with Sandy it wouldn't change my mind." Rex said. "He didn't know what I was thinking, but knew that wouldn't change my mind." (See Chapter 3/True Chap. 3 to understand)  
  
"Graboid fishing. This will be so much fun!" Dark Sonic said. "Who is the insider?" he asked looking at Rex with a smirk.  
  
"It ain't fat boy, that's for sure." Rex said, laughing. "It's someone who has to do what I say, or face consequences."  
  
"ElBlanco will make us millionaires! I want to buy a gold house!" Dark Sonic said.  
  
"You can manifest anything! What do you need money for?" Rex asked.  
  
"Money is the root of all I am! Remember?" Dark Sonic asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Rex mumbled.  
  
Back at the store, Jodi was restocking her shelves with Graboid figures, and AssBlaster lighters. Burt was explaining to the group about the Graboid mutations, and what they do.  
  
"A Graboid is a subterranean worm from the pre-historic age, maybe earlier. It was discovered here. Shriekers were found in Mexico. A Graboid dies, and splits into 3 to 6 Shriekers. These are bi-pedal creatures, that can not only hear like their blind parents, but 'see' with heat.  
  
"Shriekers eat a ton of food, and spit out a smaller one that grows full-size in a matter of minuets. If a Shriekers mystery trigger is activated, it will mutate into the third, and hopefully final form. (Dunno, Tremors IV is coming!) The AssBlaster is a sleeker variation of the Shrieker, equipped with wings. These wings do not enable flight, but allow for gliding when they 'liftoff'. Liftoff is when a natural mixture of flammable chemicals is shot out of their ass, launching them up a few feet, then gliding to high areas to lay eggs. These eggs, we guess, become more Graboids, and the cycle begins anew."  
  
"Sounds disgusting." Kevin said.  
  
"Yeah, a colorful name like AssBlaster is enough to detour anybody from here." Janet said.  
  
"You'd be surprised how many tourists from all over the world come here to see these things. " Jodi interrupted. "ElBlanco is the only endangered one as to his special qualities. All the others, especially Shriekers and AssBlasters, are so reproductive and abundant, that they are ordered to be shot on sight by the government."  
  
"Wow." Courage said. "I sure would hate to be eaten by one of those!" he looked over at Molly, who smiled nervously and waved. Sandy held Courage's hand, seeming frightened the more Burt talked.  
  
Later that night, Molly paid Courage a visit.  
  
(Find out what happens next! Kevin finds out about the night before, Molly continues the plan, Rex and Dark are enjoying the prize they haven't obtained, and Burt is still watchful of those two!) 


	6. Semi Sex, White Lies, and Video Cameras

"Shh. It's starting!" Rex said, nudging Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic looked over a the monitor in the dash of the viper.  
  
"Those cameras I installed to keep an eye on Burt's activities caught more than I thought!" Rex said.  
  
"Yeah, I watched the tape of his little night with Sandy. Got to hand it to him, he's a player!" Dark Sonic said with a smile. "At least we won't have any puppies to baby-sit!"  
  
"Courage wouldn't trust us with his children anyways. Besides, I hate kids. I used to be a kid and everyone hated me." Rex said. (read his origin story)  
  
"LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" Dark Sonic said, pointing to the monitor screen.  
  
Rex snapped his attention to the monitor and saw Courage and Molly were gone! "Perfect!" he smiled evilly.  
  
But what Rex didn't see was what was really happening. Molly had taken Courage out of the sight of the cameras, and told him everything!  
  
"But, why? I saw you staring daggers at me when Rex congratulated me. I thought you really were going to kill me!" Courage said.  
  
"I would never do something like that. I just have to accept the fact that things change. You don't always get what you want." Molly said, looking down sadly.  
  
Courage lifted up her chin. "Hey. You'll find someone, I'm sure of it." Courage whispered.  
  
"But..I want you." Molly said, almost ready to cry.  
  
Rex and Dark Sonic finally found where the two were hiding, and was shocked at what they saw. Molly and Courage were kissing, and seemed to be going somewhere with it!  
  
"I told you that dog is a player! I knew it! He's going to be on Nowhere's Most Wanted!" Dark Sonic said, slamming the dash.  
  
Rex laughed at what he saw, but sighed.  
  
"Excuse me a minuet." He said solemnly. He stepped out, and even through closed windows, the cursing was loud.  
  
"This isn't like Courage. Maybe he's doing it out of pitty." Dark Sonic said.  
  
"Nah, that isn't like him either. I just want to see what happens when Sandy finds out!" Rex said.  
  
"More like Springer!" Dark Sonic said, still staring at the monitor.  
  
"Why is this little get rich quick scheme turning into Jerry Springer's Temptation island?" Rex asked himself.  
  
Kevin saw Courage come in and noticed he was slightly light headed.  
  
"I heard about you and Sandy. Congrats!" Kevin said. "She didn't tell me everything, but I got the idea. It's not my business anyway." He shrugged.  
  
"Uh...Kevin? I got a problem." Courage said, realizing the scope of what just happened.  
  
"What?" Kevin asked, lending a sympathetic ear.  
  
"I love Sandy enough to do what I did. But, the problem is, I did the same with Molly, just a while ago." Courage said, beginning to panic.  
  
"Courage dug himself a hole so deep he's never going to climb out. At least he'll keep us company in hell." Rex said, his feet propped on the dash.  
  
"Oh, boy. I think you should fix this right now. I only hope Sandy doesn't take it to sorely." Kevin said. He was beginning to worry too. How WOULD Sandy take it?  
  
"She just forced it on me, I didn't know what to do! It didn't elevate past kissing, but that's because I left!" Courage said.  
  
"Well, as long as that's all you did, and it wasn't intentional on your part. Sandy's pretty caring, so she won't get mad." Kevin said, getting ready to go to bed.  
  
"Thanks Kevin." Courage said, feeling so much better. He went to sleep as well.  
  
Molly was trying to think about what just happened. She didn't lose her virginity, but was close. What happened? Raging hormones? What..  
  
Molly was flung out of the chair she was in, when someone yanked it down from behind. She looked up and saw Rex standing over her.  
  
He picked her up and set her on her feet.  
  
"Look..Molly.." Rex said, holding his temples. He didn't want to explode.  
  
"Exactly...how is what just happened part of the plan?"  
  
"I don't know what happened. It wasn't his fault it was mine! He didn't really want to do it, but I sort of forced him!" Molly said. She was right, it was her fault.  
  
"I knew that. Courage isn't the kind of guy to do such a thing. But the thing is, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FORCE YOURSELF ON HIM, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FORCE HIM INTO THE MOUTH OF MY MONEYMAKER!" Rex shouted.  
  
Molly started to cry. "Don't hurt Janet! I swear I can do it! Please.." She began to sob.  
  
Rex rolled his eyes. "Oh god.here we go." he sighed. "Look" he said, holding his temples again, then letting his metal hand hang down to his side. "I'll give you one more shot. ONE more shot." He extended his metal claws. "But if you blow this, so help me.." Rex stopped and retracted his claws. He spun and walked off, spinning back around when he reached the door. He pointed at Molly with a metal claw.  
  
"You got one more day until the contest begins! Don't mess it up!" and he was gone.  
  
Well, well, well! Seems Molly can't fight the urge and Courage doesn't want to be a part of it! Rex is ticked and the contest is on the horizon! Will Rex succeed, will Burt stop him? Will Sandy and Courage do it again? (maybe), all this and more! 


	7. The Plan Is Almost To Fruition

The day before the contest had arrived. Molly still tried to think of a way out of her situation. She could just take Janet and run. But she couldn't leave Courage behind to become worm chow.  
  
Rex and Dark Sonic were back at the viper. As always. Rex was leaning sideways in his seat, his back against the door. His metal tail hung out the window.  
  
"Why do we have to stay cooped up in here?" Dark Sonic protested.  
  
"The less we hang around, the less likely it seems we're up to something. Therefore, they won't suspect us of anything because we aren't around to take the blame." Rex explained, tossing a rubber ball back and forth between his hands.  
  
"Where did you get the ball?" Dark Sonic asked.  
  
"Got it from Mad Dog. Had to beat him down for stepping to me. It happened a few months back." Rex said, smiling slightly.  
  
"You beat down Mad Dog? Damn!" Dark Sonic said.  
  
"He ain't too tough. Not to me anyways." Rex said, looking off to the side. "We really need to clean he crap out of this thing." He muttered, noticing the pile of sand in the back.  
  
"That tears it, I'm going for a walk." Rex said, taking his feet off the dash. He turned forward in his seat and opened the door.  
  
"Can I come?" Dark Sonic asked.  
  
"No. Someone has to keep an keep on Molly. I gave her one more chance. If she screws this up, you have my full consent to kill, demonize, murder, dismember, disembowel, or any means necessary to make her learn the hard way. Then grab Janet for wormbait."  
  
Rex walked off leaving Dark Sonic alone. He glanced at the dash monitor and saw that Molly was now at Jodi's diner.  
  
"This bites." He mumbled.  
  
Rex was wandering around the desert area, trying to find something to do to keep busy. A plant hissed at him.  
  
"Oh, no you did not!" Rex said, and proceeded to pummel it with his tail. (these are the plants from episode 5 of Tremors the Series!)  
  
After the through beating of flora, Rex felt satisfied. He pulled off his boots and dumped the sand out of them, swearing at the desolate environment. (BTW: If you want, I can send you a pic of Rex and all his cyber workings! Very creepy indeed!)  
  
Elsewhere, Courage and Sandy were talking. They had picked a spot under a tree, and Sandy was laying on Courage's lap.  
  
"So Molly tried to get you?" Sandy asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but you know I'd never do that to you, especially after what we did." Courage said, looking down at her with a smile.  
  
Sandy smiled up at him, and sat up just enough to kiss him. She lay back down, and the two looked off into the woods. Sandy nudged Courage, and rolled over on her stomach between his legs, looking up at him. She propped her head on her hands.  
  
"So, Molly really feels that way about you." Sandy asked with a smile, knowing that it would elicit another laugh from Courage.  
  
Back at the diner, Molly stared at the tabletop.  
  
Janet came up and saw Molly's saddened expression.  
  
"Trying to come up with a new song?" Janet asked, trying to break the ice.  
  
"Huh? Yeah...that's it yeah." Molly said, looking away.  
  
"That's not it huh?" Janet asked.  
  
Molly sighed, and looked up at Janet with teary eyes. "I have to do it for you." She whispered.  
  
"Do what?" Janet asked, as Molly ran out the door.  
  
"DO WHAT?" she called, but Molly was gone. (I make it so Janet can talk with Molly. Anyone can hear them talk of they listen. And besides, they been together long enough.)  
  
Molly was now outside and ran around until she saw the other two under the tree, asleep (Chapter 6: SE! ask for it!)  
  
She ran towards the two, but froze when the ground began to tremble. ElBlanco was coming! Courage snapped awake and looked around. Sandy was awake too and saw Molly.  
  
"Courage! Molly's in trouble!" Sandy shouted. Courage put all fear aside, and ran to save Molly.  
  
He shoved her down and told her to keep still. ElBlanco passed without problem and was soon gone again.  
  
How can I do this now that he saved my life? Molly thought as Courage helped her up. How?  
  
"Are you okay?" Courage asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but.." Molly trailed off looking down.  
  
"But what?" Courage asked.  
  
"Follow me." Molly said. Courage waved to Sandy, and she waved back.  
  
Dark Sonic got ready. They were coming toward the viper! "Crap! Where did Rex put the rope?"  
  
Rex was up the same tree that Courage was under just a few minuets ago. He could see the Viper from there, and the two victims approaching.  
  
"Damn worm." Rex mumbled and leapt down, landing perfectly on his feet, (hydraulic springs inside his legs) 


	8. Ultimate Plan Unveiled! The Shocking Rea...

Courage saw the blue viper, and gasped.  
  
"You're turning me in!?" he asked in shock. "Even after I saved your life? You're still handing me over?!"  
  
"I have too. There is no other way to save Janet!" Molly said, ready to cry. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be!"  
  
"Don't you see? I know Rex, and he's lying! Even if you do turn me in to them, they will still harm Janet, AND YOU!" Courage screamed. Molly froze in her tracks. She dropped to her knees and sobbed.  
  
"You're right! I was just so worried about Janet that I didn't realize the consequences!"  
  
"I worry about my family too, but I find other ways to help without doing something I would regret. Even if they didn't hurt Janet, could you live with what you were about to do on you conscience?" Courage asked, giving Molly a soft pat.  
  
"No, but I could!" a voice called from behind. All Courage saw before darkness, was Rex swinging his metal tail.  
  
When he came too, Dark Sonic was tying him to the rear bumper of the viper.  
  
Courage began to panic and sweat was coming out of every pore.  
  
"The realization you are about to die is never comforting." Rex said, squatting over Courage. He stood up and walked off to the car.  
  
"Even if you do get ElBlanco, you'll never get out of town with him! Burt will stop you! You'll never get any money!" Courage growled.  
  
"It's not about the money! That is only a part of it. The real profits will benefit from researching the special qualities of this albino species of Caederus Americana! To keep our real plan under control!" Rex said.  
  
"What 'real plan' is that?" Courage asked in an angered sarcastic tone.  
  
"Can't tell you! If you happen to survive you'd blab it to the whole town, thus effectively ruining my entire plan! This whole contest was a hoax to catch ElBlanco! But if we get him a day early because of your unexpected arrival, I ain't going to argue! Someone must love me!" Rex said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"It ain't god, so don't worry!" Courage said in an angry growl. He hasn't felt this angry since Sandy was taken away from him (See: Courage and the Hendersons)  
  
"Ya know? You got one hell of a mouth on you for someone about to be worm bait!" Rex said, patting Courage on the forehead.  
  
"I AM NOT BAIT!" Courage screamed.  
  
"Well, what else are we going to call you? It certainly ain't VIRGIN sacrifice!" Dark Sonic said, finishing the knots.  
  
"Good one!" Rex said, pointing in Dark Sonic's direction.  
  
Molly was beginning to get angry at what she saw.  
  
"You know, little girl? Janet isn't safe. After him is you, then after you is her!" Rex said with a smile, bearing his canines.  
  
"I already figured that out! And you're the one that isn't safe! I took the liberty of phoning ahead! Burt is on his way right about..."  
  
She looked at her Eminem watch...  
  
"now" and gunshots rang out. Burt's truck pulled up.  
  
"Unhand that dog you scum bag!" Burt said, pointing his riffle at Rex.  
  
Rex and Dark Sonic put their hands in the air, while Rosalita untied Courage.  
  
"You think you won? Ha! It is far from over! When we get ElBlanco, you'll see!" Rex said.  
  
"What are you blabbing about?" Burt asked, getting annoyed.  
  
Rex relaxed and sat on the hood of his beloved viper. He crossed his ankles and leaned back on his hands. "You see, ElBlanco has special qualities that inhibit his ability to become Shriekers. If we can find out what that quality is, we can reverse it and increase reproduction!"  
  
"Why?" Jodi asked.  
  
"Well, miss, it's like this. Graboids have been around as far as ancient times. They are what created stories of Basilisks, not unlike the one in Harry Potter. They have been accounted throughout history.  
  
"All of this is relevant because of our plan. Now that you are all here, I can tell you. While I was here looking for the underground lab, your garage is more interesting Burt, I captured me a few Shriekers. I fed them a ton of food on purpose to make them reproduce. Three soon became 12 (three make one each, then 6 make one each) and I stopped there with an idea.  
  
"If I could reverse the gene that stops reproduction in ElBlanco, I can triple the output of Shirekers! They would spit out three at a time instead of one! Thus making more at one time! Then getting them into an affection of raw flesh, they would be perfect on the battlefield.  
  
"They would eat the corpses of the slain, spit out three at a time, and then they would feed on the remains, and spit out three at a time! One 'Super Shrieker' could dominate the entire battlefield with just one dead body! It would be like a self contained army, always replacing the lost numbers and adding more as well! The slaughter alone would amplify the numbers enough for them to ravage the entire globe in a matter of months! I call it 'Operation Populous Decompression!' Imagine how much the government would pay for such an amazing weapon of war! And best of all, it isn't against the law! It isn't a biological weapon because it was naturally made!"  
  
Burt was shocked by this. This was the most insane experiment he ever heard of since Cletus made 412. (Episode 1 with Christopher Lloyd!) "Super Shriekers"? One becoming thousands just by one little gene change?  
  
Rex smiled more wickedly as he saw the effects of his plan sink in. Everyone stood in open-mouthed awe.  
  
"Pretty amazing isn't it? And the best part is, I am only one step away!" Rex got into his car. "C'mon Ahab! We gots us a great white worm to catch!" and the two sped off.  
  
Courage and Sandy held each other tightly. Sandy was actually afraid.  
  
"He's insane!" she said.  
  
"I know, he was my owner once." Courage said solemnly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Sandy said, hugging Courage.  
  
"It's okay. He wasn't like this then." Courage said, returning the embrace.  
  
Well, well, well. Rex is making a benefit to our military in all the wrong reasons! Our government would gladly accept this twisted marvel of science, but will Burt allow this to happen? 


	9. Welcome The Shriekers!

"We can't let this happen! If Rex gets his way, we're all screwed!" Rosalita said, growing worried and angered.  
  
"I know, I know. What do you think we should do, Tyler?" Burt asked, looking in Tyler's direction.  
  
"Got me. All I can say is to stop Rex from getting ElBlanco. That's the only way." Tyler said, shrugging.  
  
Courage pondered over this. How would Rex go about getting a giant worm?  
  
"Give me 500 jumbo burritos!" Rex said to Dark Sonic, who was behind the counter.  
  
"You aren't going to get ElBlanco that way. Just give him a bad case of the 'ass burn runs'." Dark Sonic said, digging behind the counter in Jodi's store.  
  
"They're not for him jackass. They're for us!" Rex said, tossing one in the microwave.  
  
"Exactly how are going to get the worm now?" Dark sonic asked, heating his burrito up with his demonic heat.  
  
"There's more than one way to catch a worm. We just need the proper bait. Courage cannot be duped twice. BUT, he can inadvertently stumble right into ElBlanco's jaws!" Rex said, thrusting his finger in the air at but.  
  
"And how are we going to get that smart-ass dog to walk onto ElBLanco's tongue? It ain't exactly a red carpet." Dark Sonic said, melting the burrito rapper in his hand.  
  
"Hey look, they got a Shrieker action figure!" Rex said, popping up from a shelf. "Made by Nancy." Rex said, reading the lettering on the bottom of the foot.  
  
"What about Mixmaster?" Dark Sonic asked, snapping his fingers.  
  
"You mean the DJ from the club we got tossed out of back in Vegas?" Rex asked, snapping his look to Dark sonic.  
  
"No, the chemical we found in the underground lab. I heard this place is crawling with the shit. There was a green gas that dehydrated people made from a gas/silicon hybrid, and a bunch of reptilian/plant/flytrap tribrids, like the one you beat the shit out of back in the woods. All products of that chemical." Dark Sonic said, resting his head on his hands.  
  
"Oh, that DNA twisting stuff in the canisters we found!" Rex said, slapping his forehead. "I got a good idea for that shit. If we can use it on our Super Shriekers, we can give them sight AND great leaping ability!" Rex said, laughing.  
  
"Why don't you just bring them here, instead of having to come back?" Dark Sonic asked, glancing over at Rex. He noticed Rex had an evil grin again.  
  
"I already have! They're waiting in a trailer that I stashed away before you appeared here. When we arrived in town, I already hid the thing and it's contents!" Rex said, growing more wicked in his grin.  
  
"You didn't?" Dark Sonic asked, on the verge of laughing.  
  
"Oh I did. The easiest way to get someone to go where you want them to, is to chase them there. And I haven't fed them for, oh say, six days now." Rex said, wringing his hands.  
  
Back at the trailer, Rex and Dark Sonic started prying the door off the sealed trailer. The fierce "shrieking" inside of their heat vision echoed with growls.  
  
"If this doesn't get what we want, I'm out of ideas!" Rex said, yanking on the door with his robotic arm.  
  
The door came off with a sickening rip of metal, and a figure stepped out. Hissing with it's heat visor. 


	10. Alliances

"Okay, we seem to have a problem here." Burt said, turning from the tracking monitor. He poined to the screen and everyone gasped when they saw seven blips.  
  
"Rex unleashed the Shriekers!" Kevin said, getting worried.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Janet asked, clutching Molly to her chest.  
  
Courage and Sandy held each other tightly, shaking from fear.  
  
"They'll be in town any minuet! If Rex has done what he planed, we'll be overrun!" Burt said, getting up from his seat. He went to load up on guns and ammo.  
  
Everyone else got ready for the worst and prepared loading supplies to stash in Burt's underground shelter.  
  
Courage, Sandy, and Molly helped move boxes while Janet, and Kevin helped with the heavy things.  
  
While everyone was getting shelter, Rex and Dark Sonic were celebrating their almost success.  
  
"This will be so much fun! We get ElBlanco, and destroy the town! A tufer!" Rex said.  
  
"This will be like the time I sent the doctor ghost to possess a kids toy and freak them all out!" Dark Sonic said, laughing.  
  
Their laughter was cut off when a Shrieker leapt on the hood. It smashed through the windshield and tried to attack them.  
  
"Stop it! I made you! You can't bite the hand that feeds you!" Rex shouted, his Viper swerving out of control. It crashed into a fence post, right outside Burt's shelter.  
  
"Quick, in here!" Rex commanded. The two dove in and slammed the door.  
  
"That was a close one!" Dark Sonic said sighing. He noticed Rex was staring behind them.  
  
"What are you looking...." Dark Sonic stopped when he saw the sight too. Everyone else was there!  
  
The townspeople and the visitors alike gave the duo stares of bewilderment.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Burt snapped, cocking his riffle.  
  
"We dove in here because the Shriekers turned on us." Dark Sonic said. Rex elbowed the evil hedgehog in his side.  
  
"So? What makes you think we won't throw you out? You deserve to be eaten!" Jodi said, walking up and getting in Rex's face.  
  
Rex ignored the temptation to slap her, and laughed.  
  
"You want to stop them, I know how. Since they turned on me, I have no choice but to destroy them too." Rex said, sitting on his heels in a corner. He began drawing maps in the dirt floor.  
  
"Look, Gerardo Riviera has a plan!" Tyler mused. This brought laughs from no one.  
  
Rex looked up, annoyed.  
  
"If you don't want my help, just say so."  
  
"Fine, we'll work together. But you try one damn thing funny, and so help me." Burt warned. He walked off and sat at his desk to think. 


	11. The Plan

As everyone was looking over the plan, Dark Sonic made a comment.  
  
"Bet you wish you were all that smart!"  
  
Everyone ignored the demonic hedgehog and continued to plot out how to destroy the Sheikers. The footsteps on the roof door of the shelter and the hissing of their "heat vision" were all to distinct.  
  
Rex grabbed Dark Sonic by the ear and jerked him over to where he was standing. Dark fought free and rubbed his ear as Rex put his finger to his lips.  
  
He leaned in and whispered in Dark's ear.  
  
"Here's what we're going to do. They turned on me, so they have to be destroyed anyway. But if we can drag out this, quote end-quote, plan, the Shreikers will eat them anyway." Rex whispered, pointing the group with his eyes.  
  
"So the Shreikers get rid of them, we have no one to get in our way of the research we're doing. Then we can sell the land to that dickwad Melvin for his skyscraper dream. Then we will be on our merry way!"  
  
Dark Sonic smiled and looked at Rex who was nodding slowly. He put his finger to his lips again as he noticed Burt approach them.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Burt asked, seeming suspicious.  
  
Dark Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it when he felt Rex's cold metal hand upside the back of his skull.  
  
"We were just talking about how we were going to renounce our evil ways when this ordeal is over. We learned our lesson mister Gummer." Rex said in a childlike sarcastic voice, looking at the floor.  
  
Burt rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. He walked over to the still gathered group, pausing to look up at the door for any punctures.  
  
Dark Sonic rubbed the back of his head, while giving the thumbs up with his other hand.  
  
Rex smiled and walked off to the opposite corner and sat on the floor. They were going to be here a while, but nothing he couldn't handle.  
  
He looked at the group across from him and noticed Courage staring at him with a cocked brow. Rex smiled and slid his metal finger across his neck.  
  
Courage shuddered then ran further into the group out of sight.  
  
Rex glanced up at Dark Sonic and raised a brow.  
  
"Why don't you teleport up there and take a peak, see what's going on?" he whispered.  
  
Dark Sonic nodded and quietly vanished. A few seconds later he reappeared in silence and sat on his heels next to Rex on the floor. He whispered in Rex's ear, keeping his eyes fixed on the group.  
  
"It's a fuckin mess up there! They got the Viper completely ruined, and from the looks of it, a few well placed whacks could get them in here." Dark said, shifting his gaze to the door in the ceiling.  
  
"What would REALLY be interesting is if they evolved into AssBlasters." Rex said in a whisper, looking at Dark Sonic. He unfolded his arms from over his knees and stood up. He walked over to the food supply and looked over to Dark Sonic with a glint in his eye.  
  
Rex pointed to the pile, made a gesture of snapping his fingers, then pointed up to the door in the ceiling. He then rubbed his stomach.  
  
Dark got the message. Teleport the food to the surface and feed the Shreikers. Thus making them evolve and create a whole new mishap!.  
  
Rex sat back down next to Dark Sonic, his knees to his chest. He looked over at Dark Sonic who was looking at the pile of foodstuffs. He snapped his fingers and some of the food vanished to the surface.  
  
Everyone looked over at the two sitting in their own little corner and questioned the sound.  
  
"Just....cracking our knuckles!" Dark said cracking his knuckles playfully.  
  
Everyone shook their heads and continued to go over the battle plan Rex had drawn out.  
  
The silence was broken by furious noises from aboveground. The sounds of ripping, chewing, and gulping.  
  
"Are they..eating each other?" Rex asked, playing confused and pointing to the ceiling.  
  
"Impossible, Shreikers NEVER exhibited cannibalism!" Burt said looking up.  
  
Dark Sonic could barely contain his chuckles and faced the corner acting afraid to hide his smiling face. 


	12. Prelude to the Hunt

Burt cocked his riffle and prepared to climb up the ladder. Everyone, except Rex and DS, protested this act of stupidity.  
  
"Look, I'm not going COMPLETELY out. Just take a peak, see what's going on." Burt said, waving them off with his hand.  
  
Burt forced open the door and peered out through the opening. He surveyed the small area he could see and noticed remains of meat, and potato chip bags blowing in the wind. Burt's face scrunched in anger and he slammed the door, climbing back down into the shelter.  
  
"Apparently the Shriekers got hold of some food products." Burt announced to the frightened crowd. "The only possible way for them to obtain all that food is if SOMEONE..." Burt emphasized that last part, glaring at Rex and Dark Sonic, "..gave it to them."  
  
"This is too much to handle alone, if they evolved we need help. Call the local law enforcement or something." Burt said, growing angry from being nervous. He walked up to Rex and looked into his grinning face.  
  
"I hope you're happy." Burt seethed through clenched teeth. If the situation didn't call for it, Burt would've shot the bastard right there on the spot.  
  
Burt ignored all these thoughts as he walked over towards the phone. He picked it up and dialed. After a few minuets, a voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Yes this is Burt Gummer again. We have an AssBlaster problem." Burt listened for a few seconds. "Yes I know you need Shriekers to get AssBlasters." Burt listened again. "Yes! I know you need Graboids for Shriekers! Look it's hard to explain, just send help!" Burt hung up the phone and walked back to Rex.  
  
"You better pray for your ass. If this doesn't work, so help me..." Burt shook his head and walked off before he did anything he would regret.  
  
Everyone took the time to adjust to the light of outside again, after being cooped up in that shelter. They looked around and saw the mangled Viper, the Doritos bags flying through the air, and rotting meat from what the Shriekers have eaten.  
  
"MY BABY!" A voice cried. Rex burst through the crowd and ran up, hugging the hood of his destroyed Viper.  
  
Everyone was sort of creeped out at this sight, especially since he started whispering to it.  
  
"Don't worry baby. I'll make you a new body. One better than before. And me and Cindy, and DS, and Max can all party with you baby. Don't die on me! I'll take you to Vegas and we will all party together! I swear! Just don't die!"  
  
DS got in the passenger side and sat there with his legs out the open door.  
  
"If you love her so much, why don't you marry her?" he commented.  
  
"Who Cindy?" Rex asked. "I'm not ready."  
  
"No the car." DS said pointing to the dash in front of him.  
  
Rex gave DS a look of sarcastic humor. A faint smile on his face.  
  
"Everyone! We got ourselves an AssBlaster hunt!" Burt declared. 


	13. Anatomy of AssBlasters

"Should we get them to help?" Jodi asked Burt, looking at the two villains talking.  
  
"They done enough already, let them 'play', keeps them out of our way." Burt said, walking off.  
  
Dark looked out the window of the now closed door, and down at the slashed tires.  
  
"Don't look we'd be going anywheres for a while." DS remarked. Rex was still tinkering.  
  
"When I get this car fixed up, I will finally get my revenge on Courage!" Rex said, growing eccentric.  
  
DS only rolled his eyes. Rex was taking this a bit too far, even by his standards.  
  
"HEY! You two stay here and shut up! Fix your toy and stay out of our way, you've done enough!" Burt snapped.  
  
Rex only glared at Burt and growled. He laughed it off and went back to work.  
  
Burt shook his head and walked off back to the approaching law enforcement. He waved them to a stop and the cops came out and approached Burt.  
  
"So we have an AssBlaster problem?" the cop asked.  
  
"Yep." Burt said.  
  
"And you need Shriekers to get AssBlasters?" the cop asked, trying to get the facts straight.  
  
"Yep." Burt sighed, rolling his eyes behind his shades.  
  
"And you need....."  
  
"Graboids to get Shriekers! I know!" Burt snapped, cutting the cop off. "Are you going to help us or not?"  
  
The cop only nodded slowly.  
  
Later the cops, along with Burt and Tyler, were walking through the grassy area on the outskirts of town, well past the sign that trapped Kevin and Courage there.  
  
"Why do they call them AssBlasters anyways?" the cop asked, seeming confused.  
  
Burt stopped and turned around. He began to explain the creature.  
  
"AssBlasters were discovered in Mexico a few years back (see Tremors 3) and got the scientific name of "C. mexicana combustus". Jodi named them AssBlasters, as this off-color name is also highly descriptive of what it does.  
  
"A Graboid evolves into a Shrieker, then into an AssBlaster. AssBlasters have the spines that Graboids use for burrowing underground, yet they evolved into wing like structures with a membrane of skin forming two wings and a tail fin.  
  
"These muscles are too weak for flight, and are only used for gliding. How they glide is they have an internal buildup of a naturally flammable gas. When they discharge this gas from their ass, they take off as high as 50 feet and glide until they loose altitude and return to terra firma." Burt explained, all with a straight face.  
  
The cop only nodded slowly, acting like he understood.  
  
"Kind of like lighting a fart." Tyler said with a smile.  
  
Burt only looked at Tyler and shook his head. 


	14. Janet Rescued!

After a few hours of walking, they finally stumbled across an AssBlaster out in the field, munching on some hapless animal. It looked up at them and "shrieked" before Burt blast it in the head, scattering it all over the grass.  
  
Meanwhile, Courage and Sandy were trying to explain to Molly exactly why Courage had preference for Sandy, while trying not to be too "descriptive" as it were. Courage tried to tell Molly that it wasn't that he didn't like her as a friend, but he already had a relationship with Sandy. They could still be friends.  
  
"It's okay." Molly sighed. "I wanted to die a virgin anyways. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Molly stood up and hugged Courage in apology. Courage returned the hug.  
  
Sandy hugged her too, and thanked her for understanding.  
  
"But Janet is still in trouble. How can we save her? Rex isn't going to stop his plan, even if I surrender her or not." Molly said, tears welling up.  
  
Sandy and Courage comforted her by patting her on the back.  
  
"We'll think of something. Where is Janet anyway?" Sandy asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know." Courage said in a whisper, trying not to upset Molly more.  
  
Janet was, in reality, locked up in a cage at Rosilitia's ranch. Everyone was so distracted by the Shrieker chaos that they totally forgot about her. Which was unfortunate, as an AssBlaster was approaching her at that very moment. If it could talk it would say "helpless prey!"  
  
A scream echoed throughout the town, catching everyone's attention. All ran towards the ranch house except Rex and DS, who were laughing that something finally found Janet.  
  
Janet was cowered into a corner and had her face buried in her sleeves. She looked about ready to cry when a loud boom made her jump. Something wet and warm splattered on her, and when she looked towards the source of the sound she saw Burt unlocking the cage. At his feet was a headless AssBlaster.  
  
"What was THAT thing?" Janet asked, shaking.  
  
"THAT, is an AssBlaster, the third and most dangerous stage of a Graboid." Burt said looking over at the body.  
  
"See ElBlanco is endangered and can't be killed. Shriekers and AssBlasters reproduce so rapidly, that they're open game!" Rex said, riffling through the junk in the back seats.  
  
"So that explains how they are able to blow them away with no remorse." DS said, looking toward the ranch house.  
  
"Here it is! My old plan when I first built the Viper. Now I can finally do it like I wanted to!" Rex said, showing the schematics of a Viper/Helicopter hybrid. It was a Viper, but with a rotor-less Comanche tail and a helicopter rotary structure, complete with air intake jets and all. The sides were adorned with gun chopper type wings, with big guns.  
  
Where the 4 wheels in back should be, was a huge, totally separate structure of a tread system, to support the weight of the tail and rotor on the Viper. The two bladed propeller had the traditional yellow blade tips, and looked straight off a helicopter.  
  
The Viper itself was really a hollowed out shell, with the engine in the tread system, making the body lightweight and placing the chopper engine under the hood, extended through the body and under the seats up to the propeller and tail constructs.  
  
This made the body lightweight enough to be lifted by the helicopter structures, and leaving the tread system behind, dropping considerable weight, and leaving the treads to follow closely under for landing or to be remote controlled to crush anything in it's path. It even has a gun itself, making it a separate tank.  
  
The Viper engine was in the treads and basically pushed the rest of the car forward when attached. There was no front wheel drive, just rear wheel force. This means that if the treads were damaged, the Viper would be immobile and have to revert to chopper mode.  
  
Needless to say this huge addition mutated the Viper to look almost unrecognizable. Only the sloped hood gave it away of the car it once was.  
  
"Let us build!!!" Rex said, and they began the overhaul. 


	15. Something Hinting of Things To Come

Janet was saved and everyone was reunited. After blowing away a few more AssBlasters, only one remained. The longer they're kept alive, the smarter they get. Burt always gave that warning out sternly and this was living proof.  
  
This AsBlaster learned from the mistakes of the others and managed to survive long enough to actually plan out something.  
  
Rex was standing on the roof of his Viper and was scooping the area with binoculars.  
  
"Well shit. All but one AssBlaster is dead. This means that our plan won't work. SHIT!!!!!!" Rex cursed as he jumped up and down on the roof, causing the Viper to rock violently and crush Dark Sonic under it.  
  
"Hey! I'm under here ass!" Dark said, crawling out from under the tire.  
  
"Sorry." Rex said, looking back where the others were gathered miles away.  
  
"Our safest bet is to wait. Vegas isn't that far form here." Rex said, jumping off the roof. He took off his jersey showing off his well toned body and began changing into blue jeans and a tee shirt, switching his boots for sandals.  
  
"If we dress all tourist like we can get in no problem." Rex said, tossing his hardhat in the back seat and running his robotic fingers through his bangs. "We can make it to Vegas before they come looking for us. I'd say that AssBlaster will keep them busy for about another hour or so. This plan is a failure." Rex said solemnly.  
  
Dark snapped his fingers and changed into a purple Sacramento Kings throwback (oversized basketball jersey) and shorts. His sandals were purple. He walked up and patted Rex on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Sigfried and Roy have a Shrieker in their captivity. Maybe we can..."  
  
Dark was cut off when Rex swatted Dark's hand off his shoulder. He sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Sorry. Just that this plan was a flop. We will go to Vegas and start up the Rex Show again. We'll forget this whole ordeal ever happened." Rex said. "I will get my revenge on Courage so help me god!"  
  
Dark thought about something he read. Something about Vegas that if it was true, then they COULD have their revenge on Courage. Problem is, Courage would never go to Vegas.  
  
Something would have to be done.  
  
A gunshot and a long distance scream caught their attention. Rex sighed and got behind the wheel.  
  
"Let's go." Rex said, looking as if he was about to cry. Dark sighed and got in. They sped off towards Vegas never looking back.  
  
After the victory celebrations of containing the AssBlaster situation, Courage and his friends were named heroes by Burt and given honorary treatment.  
  
The battle was over, but everyone was worried where Rex and DS went to.  
  
On the outskirts of Vegas....  
  
"Look a hitchhiker!" DS said pointing out the window.  
  
Rex stopped the car and leaned out the window. "Need a lift buddy?" Rex asked.  
  
The man turned silently and looked at Rex with an angry glare. He wore a hockey mask and was severely decomposed.  
  
"kill kill kill kill, ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh" something whispered as Jason Voorhees raised his massive machete.  
  
The two speed off screaming all the way.  
  
(This is done as a mirror to Jonathan R's ending of "Return of the Hendersons"!) 


End file.
